The Miller's daughter
Story A miller was a boaster and a chatty guy, with a new tale every day. Until he started to spread the story, that his daughter had the power to spin the straw into gold. The tale was rumored to the king, who asked the miller's daughter to be brought to his court. Then, he showed her a room full of straw, with a spinning wheel. The maid had to to turn said straw into gold, in one night. She did not dare to say that her father lied, and did not know what to do while left alone. Suddenly, a little dwarf appeared int the room, and said he could help. But the young girl had to give him something valuable. She gave him a ring, and the dwarf managed to spin all the straw into gold. The king wished the miller's daughter would do it for a second night. The dwarf showed up again , and this time he worked in exchange of her necklace. Then the maid has to spin straw for a third and last time. When the dwarf arrived, the young lady had no more jewelry to give. He then asked her for her future firstborn child. Thinking she may would not have children anyway, the miller's daughter accepted. After that third night, the king did not need gold any more, and accepted that the miller's daughter marry his son, who had fallen in love with her. After a year, the new princess gave birth to a son. The dwarf arrived, and claimed his prize. The horrified princess begged for a way out of her promise. The dwarf accepted, only if the princess managed to guess his name, in three days. The first time, she tried with common names but none was good. The second night, none of the names in the calendar corresponded. The third day, the princess made a survey, and persons who may know the dwarf had to tell it at the court. A shepherd came, and explained that the night before, he heard a song in the forest. He saw dwarfs, entertaining themselves around a campfire. One was dancing and singing, that yesterday he ate deer, this night, mutton, and "tomorrow, it will be a little prince-hail to the dwarf Rumpelstiltskin!" At night, when the dwarf came, the princess told him that he was named Rumpelstiltskin. The latter was furious, and disappeard for ever. Trivia -She appears in in the tale of Rumplestinskin, by the Grimm brothers. -Her name and her kingdom are unkown. -She's implied to be a kind, humble girl, not like her father. To keep morality, and avoid she would be punished because of his lies, she get supernatural help. -However, breaking a promise is not better than lie. This princess broke it because she promised with carelessness. Said carelessness could have cost much to her, if it wasn't for the shepherd. Gallery Rumple3.jpg InfoboxRumpelstiltskin.jpg Rumple2.jpg Category:Persons Category:Fictional characters Category:Princesses by marriage Category:Fairy Tales princesses Category:Kind-hearted princesses Category:Living princesses Category:Teenagers Category:"Happy ending" princesses